Garrulous64
Garrulous64 is a YouTuber & Streamer who commonly posts Sonic-related content. Garrulous, aka Dylan, makes videos about sonic mania mods and reviews them. Aside from that, Garrulous also makes videos about fan games, and rom hacks, clearly finding his niche thanks to the Mania Mod videos. He streams to YouTube, Twitch, and Mixer on the weekends, and does playthroughs of both games he's played before, and games he's been wanting to try out. Garrulous is known to be a friend to everyone and is just an all around cool dude. Literature Garrulous64 is the protagonist of the short novel "Dylan the Defender". The author who goes by the pseudonym "Gerald" claims that Dylan's ego was the inspiration for his work. Gerald has written several works that focus around this type of person. History (Foundation to Name Change) Dylan began his YouTube career on August 1, 2007 when he was eleven years old. The original name of his channel, MariomasterDT, comes from Dylan's passion for Nintendo's flagship "Mario" games, and ends with the first initial of his first name as well as the first initial of his friend Tyler's first name. The two produced amatuer and often improvised comedy sketch videos involving the U.B. Funkeys toy line, creating the "Funkey Rescue Team" series. The series was met with decent early YouTube success, with some videos garnering thousands of views and inspiring other channels to create their own spin-off series involving previously established characters and plots. In 2010, the MariomasterDT channel hosted a Machinima miniseries known as "Mario and the Dark Tormentor," a show set in the Super Mario 64 universe that brought the in-game characters and the texture-recolored original characters together to face a shadowy evil. The series contained no voice acting (though the idea was briefly entertained) and used subtitles and in-game sounds to connotate expressions. The two series are currently unlisted on the channel. From here, MariomasterDT turned from sketch-based content to the "let's play" gaming format. His admiration for channels like Chuggaconroy fueled his desire to play games and share his gaming passions for an audience. Though his early let's play videos are unlisted up until 2013, MariomasterDT created playthroughs as well as one-off videos for old and newer games. He worked on his own and also collaborated with his friends and other channels. MariomasterDT was part of a few collaborative channels, such as TheSecretConsole and SuperBronyBros JDA. In 2014, he completed a thirty-two episode playthrough of Super Mario 64, the second-longest playthrough on the channel. He also completed Portal, Neverending Nightmares, and Undertale on the channel from 2014 to 2015. MariomasterDT also demoed Super Mario Unimaker, an open-source community-driven Mario level editor, which earned the highest amount of views since his departure from sketch-based content. On December 12th, 2016, MariomasterDT created a video titled "MariomasterDT Name Change & Channel Trailer." The idea came after realizing that his channel name may have pigeonholed him into Mario-exclusive content, and it may give people "the wrong idea." In the video, he still holds that the MariomasterDT name is "very important" to him, and he hopes that people will "stumble upon" his older videos under the MarioMasterDT legacy. His new name, Garrulous64, came from the word "garrulous," meaning "excessively talkative, especially on trivial matters," and the 64 tag from one of Dylan's favorite childhood consoles, the Nintendo 64. Around the time of the name change, the channel had 348 subscribers (approximated by Social Blade.) Recent Events (Name Change - Now) Since December 12th, 2016, Garrulous64 still uploaded his standard let's play serieses, including one for a mod of Super Mario 64 known as "Last Impact." The series, started on December 6th, 2016, is the longest on the channel with thirty-nine episodes. Alongside this, he has done playthroughs for Shantae: Half-Genie Hero, Super Mario World, Mario & Wario, Shovel Knight, Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, and Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage. He also created many one-off videos, such as modpack showcases, ROM hacks, tech demos, reviews, and a vlog reviewing his time at PAXEast 2017. Garrulous64 also became more involved in livestreaming his content, playing games like OFF, Sonic Adventure DX, and Sonic Mania through YouTube and Twitch services. Garrulous64 received a resurgence of views and subscribers from October 6th, 2017 and onward with the upload of "Sonic Mania Mods l Sonic Mania Repainted." The video earned Garrulous64 over 46,000 views in the first week of its release, as well as approximately 500 new subscribers. The video is currently at 203,000 views and rising. Garrulous64's most viewed video to-date is "Sonic Mania Mods | Meme Hell (Meme Mods Mashup)," which has amassed over 293,000 views as of now. Garrulous64 often collaborates with DaveAce, and the two appear on each other's channels often. Garrulous64 also created a Discord server for his fans. Garrulous64's livestreams are typically done solo, but some include guests like channel co-founder Tyler (under the channel name Just Some Bottled Water) and MegaTrafficCone. Garrulous64 currently has over 19,000 subscribers, and has amassed over five million total video views. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers